Dosu Kinuta
was the unofficial leader of Team Dosu, although their team was officially led by Orochimaru, who at the time was disguised as a regular Sound ninja. Personality Dosu was demonstrated to be a very alert and logical ninja. He rarely rushes into anything before first observing and analyzing the situation. Dosu seemed very loyal to Orochimaru's cause and, to a lesser degree, his teammates. Although he claimed that Sound ninja are willing to sacrifice their own teammates for their cause, he promised to avenge Zaku after his debilitating defeat by Shino Aburame. He showed dedication to Orochimaru's task of killing Sasuke Uchiha, but became disillusioned after learning that Orochimaru had given Sasuke a cursed seal. Realizing that he and his team were pawns used to determine Sasuke's worth, Dosu became determined to undermine Orochimaru by completing the task of killing Sasuke. Appearance Dosu has gauze covering most of his face and only revealing his left eye. He also wears a large strange poncho and a snake patterned scarf around his neck and a large amplifier on his arm for most of his attacks. Abilities Dosu's battle style revolved around his ability to manipulate sound. Not unlike Zabuza Momochi, he had a very keen awareness and understanding of soundwaves. During the first round of the Chūnin Exams, he simply listened to the strokes of other ninjas' pencils to determine the answers for the written test. His main attack was done with help from the "Melody Arm" on his right forearm, which he used to generate sound for his attacks. His abilities attacked the inner ear, directing his sound deep into it, which would cause great pain, disorientation, and nausea. During their match, Chōji attempted to block his attacks by pulling his head inside his Human Bullet Tank, only to be thwarted by the fact that, by directing sound through the water in his body, Dosu could still generate the effect. Chōji was instantly defeated by the attack. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam arc Dosu passed the written portion of the Chūnin Exams by interpreting the sound of others' pencil markings. During the second phase, Dosu initiated his team's real mission: killing Sasuke Uchiha. While fighting Sakura, Rock Lee, and Team 10 in an effort to fulfill this goal, Dosu noticed that Sasuke had received one of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals. Uncertain why Orochimaru had done this, and otherwise outnumbered, his team fled. During the preliminaries, Dosu defeated Chōji Akimichi, and was assigned to fight Shikamaru Nara during the first round of the finals. In an effort to make sure that Sasuke survived until they could fight, so that Dosu could kill him personally, he challenged Gaara, Sasuke's first opponent. Gaara promptly killed him. Quotes * (To Rock Lee) "Effort by itself does nothing. Now watch, were going to show you something called the wall."Naruto Episode 31 * (To Chōji) "Fine, Fatso - if you want this match to end quickly, I'll just win it quickly." * (To Gaara) "What's faster, your sand or my sound?" * (To Ibiki) "Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy... Sir." Trivia *In Finally a clash! Jōnin VS Genin!!, Dosu can be seen standing behind Sakura Haruno while she explains that the Jonin are also going to participate in the event. *Like many of the other characters, Dosu appeared in the omake at the end of Naruto Shippūden episode 129, along with the rest of his team. References